


All Singles will be paired

by Fairy_Lights10



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Lights10/pseuds/Fairy_Lights10





	All Singles will be paired

John nervously scanned the theme park. Lafayette and Hercules were directing him towards a massive rollercoaster, and John, to say the least, was terrified. John followed the couple, glancing at a sign that said “All singles will be paired!”. 

“Laurens! Hurry up!” Laf shouted, gesturing wildly. Herc smiles and grabs John’s hand, pushing him into the ‘Singles’ line. John squeaks softly as he’s shoved into another human being. The person turns around, revealing a pair of stunning blue eyes. John’s mouth drops open, as he’s staring in shock at the person. The person waves a hand in front of his face, and John is snapped back to reality.

“O-Oh! S-sorry!” He stammers, his gaze snapping to the mans face. John blushes as the man raises an eyebrow. 

“Alexander Hamilton, but you can call me Alex.” Alex sticks his hand out. John timidly shakes it, avoiding eye contact.

“J-John Laurens.” John smiles softly. Alex smiles at him as they reach the front of the line. The employee asks for tickets, which they hand him. He leads them to a cart and they get in. 

“Well, what a coincidence.” Alex smirks. John blushes and looks away, buckling his seatbelt. Alex does the same, pulling the handle bar down on top of them. About five minutes later, the ride starts moving. At first, John was fine, but then the ride started picking up speed. The rollercoaster was making dips and turns at an alarming rate. John squeezes his eyes shut, and he feels a hand grab his. John cracks his eyes open and glances at Alex. Alex was looking at him worriedly, squeezing his hand. Just then, the coaster goes into a loop, and John screeches, holding Alex’s hand in a death grip. A few seconds later, the ride has stopped. John was breathing heavily, shivering and crying a bit. Alex unbuckles their seat belts and pushes the handlebars up. 

“Shhh, shh…” He soothes, picking John up and carrying him to the exit. John is shaking violently, having been thrown into a panic attack during the ride. Alex brings him to a bench and sits down, cradling John to his chest. 

After a while, John calms down. Alex wipes John’s tears, smiling softly down at him. John squeaks and blushes as Alex pulls him into a kiss. John soon kisses back, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck. Alex places his hands on John’s hips and pulls away.

“Hi.” Alex smiles softly and kisses John’s forehead. John blushes and smiles back. 

“Would you like to go out sometime?” Alex questions gently. John smiles. 

“Sure! Um, can we go get some cotton candy?” he asks shyly. 

“Definitely.” Alex stands up and takes John’s hand.


End file.
